


Practice Makes Perfect

by Isis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sparring as foreplay, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Yennefer and Triss blow off some steam and get in some practice.  And other things.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“Another refusal,” said Triss, as Yennefer shut down the megascope connection. “Don’t any of the other sorceresses understand what’s at stake?”

“I suspect they do. They just don’t want to get involved. And who can blame them? Wars never seem very important when you’re miles away.”

“But we need their help! Ciri needs their help!” Triss paced the length of Yennefer’s room. When they’d arrived in Novigrad with Avallac’h, Dandelion had given the three of them the nicest rooms at the Rosemary and Thyme, but it was still not very big and it took her only a half- dozen steps to cross. 

Yennefer gave her a half-smile. “Frustrated, are we?”

“We are.” Triss glared at her, but it was hard to be too angry; she knew Yennefer cared as much for Ciri as she herself did. 

“Well,” said Yennefer, “if we are to be the only sorceresses standing against the Wild Hunt, we’d best –” 

It was fortunate that Triss knew Yennefer well – knew that particular tone of voice, and what it meant – because she whirled around and already had flung up a protective shield by the time Yennefer’s blast of power came her way, along with her final word: “– practice.”

“Very good,” said Yennefer dryly. “Feel better?”

“Not yet,” muttered Triss, and gathered her magic. Yennefer spun away and Triss’ blaze of elemental energy only singed Yennefer’s sleeve. “Hah!”

The two sorceresses danced around the small room, their eyes alight, as each attempted to get inside the other’s guard. Lightning crackled and hissed as they probed each other’s defenses. A bolt shot from Yennefer’s fingertips, setting Triss’ hair aflame, but Triss extinguished it with a few words of power, and returned fire. Yennefer deflected it, but it hit a small pot of flowers on the nightstand by the bed, which exploded, showering her with dirt and pottery shards. 

“Ugh,” said Yennefer, wiping a clod of dirt from the corner of her eye. But that was all the distraction Triss needed; she leapt upon Yennefer, knocking her to the ground.

“Got you,” Triss crowed triumphantly.

In answer Yennefer reached up and hooked her arm around Triss’ neck, pulling her head down towards her own. Violet eyes met green. Soft lips met, and parted, and pressed together.

“That’s not fair,” murmured Triss, when she could speak again. 

The corner of Yennefer’s mouth lifted. “I never said I was fair.” She rolled them over, so she was on top of Triss, and then bent to kiss her again. Triss slid her hands down Yennefer’s back to cup her fine firm rear. Yennefer ran a hand through Triss’ hair, undoing the smooth coils. “Do you yield?”

Triss smiled up at her. “Best two of three?”

“Matches, or orgasms?”

“Yes,” breathed Triss, and the battle began again.


End file.
